


In Heat

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, F/M, References James/Lily/Sirius, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James is away on an assignment, Lily lets Sirius take care of her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at HP Het Taboo's DirtyWrong Comment Fest. The prompt is [here ](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html?thread=132137#t132137).

“You know, Lily dear, I could be offended by receiving such a summons,” Sirius says as he steps out of the Floo and waves around a piece of parchment.

Lily rolls her eyes as she looks at him. “You’d actually have to have morals to find offense, Sirius. I think you’re safe.”

He snaps his fingers. “Damn, that’s right. I knew there was something wrong with that thought.” He tosses the parchment he’s carrying on the table. “James still gone?”

“Obviously. He sent me an owl last night that said the assignment’s being stretched to two weeks. Something suspicious is happening with Rosier.” Lily shrugs a shoulder. “He can’t tell me much of anything in writing, as you know.”

“Two weeks?” Sirius whistles. “No wonder you’ve sent for me. I bet you’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

Lily stands up and begins to undress, not bothering to deny his words. James has been away for five days already, and Sirius has been working, too, so she’s gone longer without it than she has since their relationship started back in seventh year. “You know I’d not send for you while he’s away if it wasn’t serious.”

Sirius snorts. “Lily, love, I think going without fucking for a few days isn’t the definition of serious. Maybe _Sirius_ but not the other.”

“Oh, do stop talking. If I’d wanted conversation, I’d have invited Remus for tea.” Lily folds her dress and puts it on the table. “I’m horny, and I see no reason to wait when James gets you to himself often enough anyway. He’s said we can go at it without him whenever we want, and I think it’s finally time to do so.”

“James has no idea what a wicked slut he’s married. He thinks you’re some pretty princess who only fucks me because you love him so much that you accept our special relationship.” Sirius pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. “Makes me want to puke to see how blinded he is to your true nature. I know, though, and that’s what gets you off. Knowing that he’ll treat you glass and I’ll fuck you so hard you break.”

Lily arches a brow before picking up his discarded Hobgoblins t-shirt and folding it. “James knows me far better than you seem to realize. Now take off the rest of your clothes and fold them. I hate when there’s a mess on the floor. Do hurry up, though. I’ve been waiting for hours since I sent the owl.”

“Merlin, you’re worse than a bitch in heat,” Sirius mutters, shoving his trousers down and wiggling out of them. “You’re lucky I’m horny, too, or I’d make you work for it more.”

He’s a very handsome man, though she prefers James’ boyish charm to Sirius’ bad boy persona that he’s perfected in order to hide his insecure neediness. Of course, that need to please is why he joins her and James and does anything they want, so it’s not something she’s going to complain about. “It’s been five days, Sirius. I expected James back tomorrow, and now he’s gone for another bloody week.”

“I’ve not had any since he left, either, but you don’t see me prancing around sniffing after any bitch I see.” Sirius is finally naked, and Lily takes a moment to appreciate the sight. When his lips curve into one of those smiles that usually doesn’t bode well for anyone else around, she licks her lips and feels a frisson of excitement in her belly.

“What’s that look for then?” She unfastens the clasp of her bra and puts it on the growing pile of clothes. After sliding her knickers down, Lily steps out of those and picks them up. Before she can set them down, Sirius takes them from her.

He sniffs the crotch and grins. “Just as I suspected, you’re already wet. I could smell it from here, but I wanted to make sure. Such a needy slut, probably fucked yourself so many times you’ve lost count, left your come all over the bloody house, haven’t you? Surprised you owled me instead of just going off to the local pub and taking all comers. Bet they’d line up for a taste of your delicious cunny, petal.”

“Sirius, I already told you to stop talking,” Lily says, her nipples tightening as she listens to him. “And don’t call me petal. You know how it annoys me.”

“Oh, I’ll stop talking, _petal_. Sit down and spread your legs for me. Show me how much you want me.” Sirius watches her sit, and Lily knows he’s up to something, but she hasn’t figured out what yet. “Touch yourself for me. Let me see how wet a whore gets when she’s gagging for cock.”

“If you come over here, you’ll get a better look,” Lily tells him, feeling her skin flush as he calls her those filthy names that should infuriate her but actually arouse her for some ungodly reason. James isn’t here to scold Sirius for saying them, and they’re making her wetter, so she doesn’t do it herself. She drags her fingertip along the curve of her labia and smirks at him. “On your knees in front of me would be the best view.”

“I don’t take orders from desperate sluts.” Sirius returns her smirk and strokes his cock. “How many times have you fucked yourself since James left, petal?”

“I don’t know.” Lily is getting slightly annoyed at the game he’s playing. She wants to fuck, not have a pointless conversation that distracts him from his purpose in being here. He gives her a stubborn look, and she sighs. “Fine. Three or four, I think.”

“Ha! Three or four times a day, I’d wager.” He takes a step closer. “Even that’s not enough for a whore like you. Your tiny fingers couldn’t fill you, could they? Your cunt was too empty, aching for a fat cock to fill you up. You want to be filled, don’t you?”

Lily continues dragging her fingers up and down her cunt, teasing herself, pressing her fingers inside just to get them wet. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? I’m going to use you for your cock, Sirius, and I’ll tell James what a good boy you’ve been while he’s been gone, and he’ll reward you with _his_ cock.”

Sirius takes another step closer. “You’ve got it all figured out. Bet you fucked your hand thinking about it. Having my face in your cunt while James fucks me so hard, it always gets you off so fast to watch your husband fuck me. Such a little slut.” He drawls out the last word, and she bites her lip because he’s right. It never fails to get her off watching James make Sirius scream.

“Stop talking,” she snaps, tired of the game. “Fuck me or go home.”

He walks over to her and kneels down, leaning over and inhaling deeply. “I can smell it, petal,” he whispers, giving her a wicked smile. “And I’m going to give you what you want. I know what a bitch in heat needs, after all.”

Lily watches him transform, and her eyes widen as she realizes his intentions. There’s enough time that she could stop this, that she could Apparate away before it goes any further, but, God help her, the sheer depravity of it makes her nipples tighten even more. She moves her fingers from her cunt and reaches out to him. “Taste me. Such a good boy, Padfoot,” she coos, sliding down further on the couch so that she’s sitting on the edge to give him better access.

Padfoot lets out a huff of breath against her inner thigh, and Lily curls her fingers into her palms as his large tongue licks her from arse to clit. There’s nothing elegant about it. He’s a dog, after all. His tongue feels so good against her cunt, and he licks at her with long swipes, his wet nose pressing against her clit just often enough to heighten the excitement. It feels good, but it’s not what she needs. It’s a tease, even more so than when Sirius is between her legs, and she’s frustrated because it’s so close but not enough.

“Come on, Pads. You can do better than that,” she taunts, squeezing her nipple as he continues lapping at her cunt. It’s so wet down there now, he’s getting saliva all over her, sloppy and messy and fuck, it’s still turning her on. “If this is how you make a bitch yours, it’s no surprise you’re on your knees for James so much.”

He growls at her, his teeth nipping at her thigh, and she bucks up when he scrapes a tooth against her clit. She realizes that maybe it’s better not to insult him when he’s in the form of a large dog that could easily overpower her. He’s licking faster, his fur rubbing against her thighs as she grips his head between her legs and rolls her hips up to try to get friction where she needs it. When his tongue nudges at her arse, she moans and reaches down to use her fingers, needing something more. He bites at her fingers, just enough to get her to pull her hand back.

Barking at her, he backs away from the sofa and whines. Lily doesn’t speak canine, so she has no idea what he wants. He barks again and puts his head on the floor, whining at her. It’s then that Lily notices the pink cock that’s sticking out of his sheath. Oh bloody hell. He wants to fuck her like this. Can she actually do this? Her thighs and cunt are sopping with saliva, her skin is red from where his fur has rubbed her, and she’s still so damn empty. 

There’s really no other choice. At least, that’s what she tells herself as she licks her lips and slides off the sofa. “I’m such a whore,” she murmurs, watching him look at her intently, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like he’s grinning. Lily crawls away from the sofa and stops when he yips at her. Lowering her head to the floor, she presents herself to him. “Like a bitch in heat.” Her voice is a low whisper, and she’s so aroused that she can’t even think about anything but getting him inside her.

His nose is wet and cold against her arse as he sniffs her. He licks at her again, the new position letting him nuzzle her better than the other. When he crawls on top of her, she digs her nails into her palms and bites her lip hard. He ruts at her arse, his cock sliding between her cheeks and poking at her but not going where she needs it. It becomes obvious that she’s going to have to help him. Reaching behind her, she feels around until her fingers curl around his hot cock.

It doesn’t feel like a human cock, which isn’t surprising, but it still feels surreal to be touching it. Lily shifts her position and angles her hips so that he can enter her. She gasps when he slams home. He isn’t particularly big, not compared to her human lovers, but he’s going so fast and so deep that she can’t even catch her breath. His paws are scratching at her back and hips, the tiny twinges of pain making her moan, and she reaches beneath her to rub at her clit brutally. 

“Fuck me, you bastard. Make me come. I need to come,” she curses under breath. There’s drool on her back and shoulders, dripping down her chest as he fucks her with rapid thrusts that have her knees sliding across the floor. She comes hard, crying out when she finally feels her orgasm hit.

Padfoot keeps fucking her as she trembles. She pushes back against him, no longer thinking about anything except coming again and again. He growls as he fucks forward, yipping once as Lily feels something large pressing against her cunt. Her eyes widen because it’s stretching her, and she fucks back on him, wanting it because it feels so damn good. When it’s finally inside her, she whines, gasping for breath as he crawls on top of her even more. He’s covering her now, fucking into her, and she feels his seed entering her in spurts when he howls and scratches at her skin.

Lily comes again, shaking beneath him as he keeps fucking into her. Eventually, she comes back to herself, and she wiggles slightly to get him off her, but he just growls and ruts again. It takes her longer than it should to realize that the large bulge he’d fucked into her had been his knot, and that he’s now stuck inside her until it goes down or he turns back into Sirius.

“Sirius, you’re heavy. Get off me,” she mutters, knowing it’s useless when he just licks the side of her face and ruts into her more. Lily sighs and rests her cheek against the floor, changing position enough to get comfortable. He feels good inside her, and she isn’t too surprised when she starts to get aroused again by the movement he’s making inside her. Her lips curve into a wicked smile as she starts to roll her hips back towards him. “Good boy, Padfoot. Make me your bitch.”

End


End file.
